


lightning

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Kissing, well consensual underage making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Fringilla wakes in the midst of a thunderstorm, and Yennefer is there
Relationships: Fringilla Vigo/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461





	lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

Fringilla wakes in a tumult, thunder still ringing in her ears. Rain lashes at the high window while the wind screams around corners. 

It’s been a long time since Fringilla lay awake nights with her head in her nursemaid’s lap because she was afraid the Wild Hunt would come and steal her from her bed. She’s not a little girl anymore, and she’s found other things to fear. But Aretuza is so exposed to the storms that blow up from the sea that on nights like this it’s easy to feel that there’s little separating her from the tempest raging outside.

The storm is so loud she almost mistakes the creaking sound she hears for the noise of trees bending in the wind—but there are no trees on the barren cliff where Aretuza stands. Then a flash of lightning reveals the slight figure standing in her open door. 

Yennefer’s hair is sleep-mussed, her feet bare on the stone floor, and she looks for all the world like it’s their first year again and she just woke from a bad dream of home. But the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth has nothing of the frightened little girl about it. “I knew you’d be awake,” Yennefer says smugly.

Fringilla wonders what that means—that Yennefer expects her to be a coward? or only that she’s glad she can count on someone to be her late-night companion? She can never tell with Yennefer, can never predict what she’ll do next. “You’re up, too,” she points out, the words coming out more petulantly than she intends.

“Some of us never went to sleep.” Yennefer glances back to check the corridor, then shuts the door behind her. “Budge up, it’s freezing out here.”

“Go back to your own bed, if you’re so cold,” Fringilla objects, but Yennefer is already climbing under the covers, her toes icy against Fringilla’s legs. Fringilla yelps in protest, and Yennefer, laughing, sprawls on top of her to clap a hand over her mouth.

Yennefer weight above her makes something like a tide turn in Fringilla, and her breath staggers in her chest. She stares up at Yennefer like she’s been caught, hot all over and aching, suddenly, to be pressed down or held tight. Yennefer stares back at her, wide eyes searching Fringilla’s face—for what, Fringilla can’t begin to guess, only knows she wants the promise that gaze holds. Whatever Yennefer sees there, it seems to make up her mind, because she leans down to replace her silencing hand with her lips, and Fringilla surges up to meet her.

Outside, the storm is receding, but Fringilla pays it no mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
